Containers for shipping and storage of various items are generally known in the art. Generally, triangular shaped containers heretofore have not been used for food items. Triangular shaped containers of the prior art are not particularly suited for food items, such as ice cream. Ice cream containers are primarily rectangular shaped cartons or cylindrical shaped tubs. These containers do not aid the user in proportionally or equally dispensing the contents.